vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
No Quarter
No Quarter'http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/03/the-originals-episode-402-no-quarter.html is the second episode of the fourth season of ''The Originals and the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary '''NOW THAT WE ARE AWAKE — After being cured and woken, the Mikaelson siblings join Hayley in an effort to rescue Klaus from captivity – even if they must face Marcel in the process. Meanwhile, Klaus' demons materialize in unexpected ways as he suffers from the effects of the Tunde Blade, and Vincent investigates a haunting that will prove to be much more sinister than he could have imagined. Elijah also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (hallucination) Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Taylor Cole as Sofya Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Karan Kendrick as Maxine *Keahu Kahuanui as Eddie *Roy Coulter as Dead Prison Guard Trivia Continuity * Rebekah and Kol were last seen in The Bloody Crown. * Cami was last seen in No More Heartbreaks. * Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. * Davina was seen in a photo. She was last seen as a spirit in Give 'Em Hell Kid. * Dahlia was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes and was last mentioned in The Bloody Crown. * Aiden was mentioned. He was last seen in When the Levee Breaks and was last mentioned in An Old Friend Calls. Behind the Scenes * This is the first episode to credit Leah Pipes as a special guest star. Cultural References *"No Quarter" is a novel by Robert Aspirin about New Orleans. *" " is a song by Led Zeppelin that appears on their 1973 album Houses of the Holy. It was written by John Paul Jones, Jimmy Page and Robert Plant. *In war, a victor gives when the victor shows no clemency or mercy and refuses to spare the life of a vanquished opponent in return for their surrender at discretion. Quotes |-|Promo= :Camille: "You are the reason you're family is alive. And now they're woken up." :Elijah: "We're freeing Klaus today." :Klaus: "If they come for me, Marcel will kill Elijah." :Elijah: "Hello Marcellus." |-|Extended Promo= :Elijah: "We're freeing Niklaus today." :Cami: "You are the reason you're family is alive. And now they're woken up." :Marcel: "They could be on their way right now." :Hayley: "The sooner we find Klaus, the sooner we get out of here." :Elijah: "Splendid." :Klaus: "If they come for me, they will be caught. Marcel will kill Elijah." :Elijah: "Hello Marcellus." |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x02 Promo "No Quarter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 2 Promo The Originals No Quarter Trailer The CW The Originals No Quarter Scene The CW The Originals 4x02 Inside "No Quarter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 2 Inside Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x02 No Quarter-Rebekah-Marcel.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Sofya.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Klaus-Camille 1.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Rebekah-Elijah.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Klaus-Camille 2.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 03-24-2016 Bethany Rooney-Twitter.jpg|©Bethany Rooney 03-24-2017 Daniel Gillies Claire Holt-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, ©Claire Holt 08-03-2016 Michelle Paradise-Twitter.jpg|©Michelle Paradise 402 BTS Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Set Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Daniel Gillies Charles Michael Davis Joseph Morgan Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Charles Michael Davis and Joseph Morgan, ©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 07-29-2016 Crew Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 07-14-2016 Script Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide